


Minho fell first

by kalothetic



Series: Stray Kids Random Stories [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i love them, just minsung fluff, thats it, the rest of the grp is either mentioned or appears for like 0.1 second, wrote this mainly for my best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalothetic/pseuds/kalothetic
Summary: ... Until Jeongin asked, "which one of you fell first?"It took a second, Jisung didn't know how to answer that. Luckily, Minho did it for him."I did".





	Minho fell first

When the group thinks of Minho and Jisung as a couple, they think of those cliché and cheesy romance movies. Because it seemed like that's how the two really are. Whenever any of the members hang around them they feel like they're in an episode of some badly written romcom. From their obnoxious PDA to their bickering over the stupidest of stuff, no one could deny these two were soulmates. Even they themselves acknowledge that. Jisung never even made an effort to hide it, he strongly believes Minho is his soulmate and he'll let everyone know it.

Before they debuted, JYP told them about the dating ban. No dating until after 3 years from their debut. They listened and they planned on following it. I mean, they've been single half their life, they can handle 3 more years. Besides, they're all busy now that they've debuted, from dance practice, to lives, to concerts, to recording, to music videos and fan meetings. They wouldn't have time for romance.

Is that they initially thought. The rest of the group seemed to be okay with the dating ban, and none of them seemed to be infatuated with anyone else, all focused on their work and offering the best they can for their fans. But for Minho and Jisung, being together all the time just kept turning the tiny spark of casual attraction inside of them into something bigger, it kept getting bigger. Everytime they had a scene together, everytime they flirted on a live and called it casual fanservice, everytime their faces got close enough to almost kiss in hopes of teasing their fans but instead teasing each other more, everytime they had a duet, it kept pulling them towards each other like a magnet.

No one seemed to have noticed though, and that's good. At first, they were in denial. They're just friends, bandmates. Nothing else. Then came JYP's "Two Kids Room" idea.

"it's a way for all of you to have a one on one and get to know more about each other. Sitting in a room together for 10 minutes. It's perfect, and it let's the fans get to know you guys and how you all are together even better" their president had explained. Of course they had no complaints. They were okay with it. This is indeed a great idea.

Every two that were together in an episode felt their bond get stronger after it, but it remained platonic, none of them did what Minho and Jisung did in their episode.

Jisung felt awkward, sitting alone with Minho on a couch, and a camera hidden somewhere. He had tried to make a conversation but in his panic that he tried not to show, he talked about the only thing he loved more than Minho; food.

He started talking about ramen and steamed eggs and anything else that came to his mind, including food he used to eat in Malaysia. Yet seeing how intently Minho was listening to him, caring about these irrelevant details and nodding along, just made him appreciate the older boy even more. Minho tried not to make it obvious that he was without a doubt whipped for the blonde boy in front of him. He's talking about a bunch of nonsense yet Minho found it captivating and beautiful. Jisung was beautiful.

The strawberry blonde hair color looked so wonderful on him, he took in every detail. How his soft hair flowed with every move he made, which was a lot because he had the habit of fidgeting whenever he got nervous. How he stuck his tongue out slightly whenever he hit a wall in his one sided conversation. How his eyes shined with nostalgia when he started talking about Malaysia. Minho didn't notice himself literally getting lost in Jisung, nor did he notice Jisung stopped talking suddenly until he asked "what are you looking at?" trying not to make it obvious he knows Minho got carried away.

They were dating. They were together and completely whipped for each other. They only had eyes for each other, Minho doesn't exactly know when their 'fanservice' flirting had turned into actual flirting, or when their 'almost kisses' on lives turned into actual kisses behind closed doors. All he knew is that, he fell first.

He definitely fell first. When he started falling for Jisung, Jisung and him couldn't even be called best friends. They were simply.. Friends. Minho remembers the day his heart chose Jisung so clearly. When he had to rap his part on Hellevator. He was nervous, he was scared, he was shaking, and Jisung was the only one who noticed. He went out of his way to help Minho, to give him comfort. He held his hands through it, and squeezed it at the right times. Not only was it a silent 'I'm here for you' to Minho, but it also showed Jisung had memorized his part well enough to squeeze his hand at the right time even under all the pressure. Jisung cried the most when Minho was eliminated, it reminded him of Chan's breakdown after Felix was eliminated and how he kept blaming himself for it. When Minho walked out of that door, all hopes of debuting as an idol with these guys gone, he found his mind drifting to Jisung. Will he ever see him again? How will he react if Jisung becomes an idol and he sees him on TV all the time? When dating news start breaking out regarding Jisung? It's gonna hurt like a bitch.

Then a miracle happened. The combined efforts of fans who loved him enough to start petitions to bring him back, Jisung begging JYP every time he sees him, and JYP having a heart good enough to see the potential in Minho and how lost they all are if one of them is missing. Nine or None. That's how Stray Kids was. He brought Minho back, he brought Felix back. Jisung and Chris had never been happier.

The day he came back, Jisung spent it clinging to him. Not letting go unless he had to. He kept telling him how much he missed him and how it wouldn't be the same without him. How he realized didn't even want to be an idol anymore if Minho isn't by his side.

Minho fell.

They went on a show called K-Rush. Jisung did a 'sexy dance' that could only be described as a hot mess. While the rest of the members were busy cringing and laughing their heads off, Minho was enthralled. Eyes following Jisung's every move. Sure, it wasn't anything actually worth busting a nut for, but it was Jisung's expressions that got him. Despite him exaggerating for the sake of comedy, they still looked beautiful and Minho wondered how they'd look if he was doing them seriously. He didn't notice himself, until Chris called him out. He laughed it off, then, he was dragged into the dance, and he wondered if he destroyed a country in a past life to deserve this.

Jisung's movements went from comedy to seductive the second Minho stepped it and it took all he had in him not to get floored at that very second, in front of the cameras. He played along, but he was dying inside.

Back to the present day, they're on an episode of "Two Kids Room". The most anticipated episode actually, because the fans wanted them together so desperately it gave them both a sense of comfort knowing there'd be acceptance if they broke the news out one day. They'd even surpassed Felix and Changbin as the most loved ship in their fandom, not that Felix and Changbin minded though. They both only do it for the sake of fanservice.

Through their pointless talks that felt like walking on eggshells trying not to let anyone that could expose them slip, Jisung decided to mention Hyunjin and the fact that he slept over at his house a few times when they were still trainees. Minho did a pretty good job holding himself together up until now but he couldn't help but let his jealousy show. His expression screaming 'change the subject before I kill both you and Hyunjin', his responses being stretched out and annoyed 'mhmm'. Jisung noticed and realized he unintentionally made Minho feel jealous, his intent was to distract from their obvious chemistry.

As a way of making it up he decided to 'teach' Minho how to do aegyo except way closer to his face than he should be. Minho kept turning his gaze away, this was dangerous, they were going to expose themselves like this. He turned his face away but his idiot of a boyfriend grabbed it and turned it back towards him, telling him to keep eye contact. They both suddenly didn't care about consequences when they looked into each other's eyes like that, and on impulse Jisung leaned in and kissed Minho.

You could hear a loud screech from where the staff is and they instantly pulled away. JYP is going to kill them and if JYP decides to spare them then the rest of Stray Kids will definitely kill them.

They awkwardly wrapped up the episode, and then got scolded by the cast. They were told that kiss will be cut out and they felt relief hearing that.

They didn't, however, cut out the part where Jisung calls Minho his soulmate in his letter to him.

When they got back home, they decided to tell the rest of their group the news. Because the staff will surely tell JYP about what happened so it'd be better if they found out through them rather than through JYP's wrath.

They expected at least a reaction when they told the news. Instead they all just looked at them as if they stated the sky is blue. Like it was so obvious. Only when Jisung and Minho looked awkward there waiting for a response did Hyunjin pipe up with a "oh sorry, do it again and we'll pretend to be surprised this time".

They knew they had their teams full support, and they'll have their fans one day.

JYP was mad, but understanding. He told them to keep it subtle and never pull something like that again until their three years are over. They apologized, and promised they'll keep it down until the dating ban is lifted.

Later that night, the group all sat together. Eating pizza while an ignored movie plays in the background, exchanging jokes and empty conversations to pass time.

Until Jeongin asked, "which one of you fell first?"

It took a second, Jisung didn't know how to answer that. Luckily, Minho did it for him.

"I did".

**Author's Note:**

> I love Minsung??? So does my best friend and this was for her, I love you Icey <3


End file.
